The output connections of horizontal and bipolar cell dendrites have been investigated with the electron microscope in serial sections of the retina of the tiger salamander. In spite of extensive search, horizontal cell dendrites were not found to make chemical synapses on other neuronal processes at the outer plexiform layer, possibly because their main role is to feed back on the photoreceptors. Bipolar cell dendrites, on the other hand, are presynaptic to other bipolar cell dendrites, to horizontal cell dentrites and axon terminals, and to certain as yet unidentified processes found at the outer plexiform layer.